Imperantes impulsos
by ninnae
Summary: ¿Quien diria que un día en el coliseo podrían levantar los más oscuros instintos de Saga de Geminis?, pero es que ver a Mu perlado de sudor y prácticamente rozándose frente a otro caballero durante la lucha no hacía más que levantar una maraña de furia a su alrededor. Mu era suyo y de nadie más.


**Imperantes impulsos**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Todavía sigo con un millar de problemas para actualizar el resto de las historias, pero este pequeño relato lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo y se me había olvidado, espero les guste.  
**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Saga miró a Mu desde las gradas del coliseo como un feroz felino a su presa. Cada movimiento del lemuriano, su respiración agitada, su cuerpo sudoroso, sus dulces labios abriéndose al compás de sus gemidos al esquivar cada golpe que se dirigía hacia él. Estaba deseoso de poder atraparlo y hacerlo suyo como cada noche, aunque eso era un secreto que los demás no conocían. No sabían lo intrépido y fogoso que podía ser Mu de Aries en la cama, lo travieso y seductor que se volvía al resguardo de las sábanas, tan candente como el fuego que representa a su signo, y él como buen signo de aire quiere embravecer aún más esa flama. Eran amantes desde hacía meses, ¿Cómo comenzaron?, eso era algo que ninguno de los dos tenía claro. Solo sabían que un día habían sucumbido a sus bajos instintos.

Un fuerte golpe por parte de Milo, el oponente de Mu, lo llevó al suelo, el escorpión en un movimiento para impedir la movilidad del ariano se fue sobre él sentándose en sus piernas, fue cuando Saga comenzó a crecer en furia, por todos los medios quiso alcanzar a Milo para molerlo a golpes, y es que desde comenzó su aventura con el lemuriano cualquier contacto físico que este tuviera con terceros lo irritaba. No estaba seguro de cuáles eran las emociones que lo embargaban, con Mu eran amantes, eso era seguro, pero jamás pensó en una relación más allá de lo físico, y suponía lo mismo por parte del ariano. Saga quiso moverse de su lugar para ir en ayuda de Mu, pero este fue más rápido y se soltó del agarre de Milo, dándole en el proceso un fuerte golpe que lo hizo retroceder. Milo no se dejó avasallar tan fácilmente y volvió raudamente al ataque, un golpe a la izquierda con el puño alzado, Mu esquivó con rapidez, pero no puedo prever la inesperada flanqueada por debajo que lo llevó de nuevo al suelo de tierra. Milo sonrió triunfante, o al menos es lo que pensó, Mu lo atrajo hacia su posición en el suelo con un cruce de piernas sobre una de sus extremidades. Ambos se ensalzaban en una reñida lucha, Milo alagaba la velocidad y agilidad del ariano, pero en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo él era mejor. Mu se levantó e intentó rematar a Milo, pero esto se paró sobre sus rodillas e hizo una rápida finta. Agarró a Mu por la cintura y el pecho, inmovilizándolo con sus brazos, eso no fue todo, con una de sus piernas cruzó las dos extremidades inferiores de Mu, metiéndose entre medio del equilibrio del ariano. Mu no tenía salida, mientras más se esforzaba más era el roce contra Milo. Saga veía todo aquello con los dientes apretados, y es que no podía evitar fijarse en el contexto más oculto, aquel toque inevitable entre ambos guerreros dada su cercanía, el cuerpo de Mu contra la piel de Milo, el sonroje en la mejillas de Mu ante el esfuerzo de zafarse. Estaba molesto, muy molesto, Mu era suyo y no iba a permitir a nadie más disfrutar de su contacto, de su roce, de la miel de sus labios y de la dulce melodía de los gemidos salientes de su boca. Estaba intentando mantenerse en su lugar para no cometer un homicidio, pero su paciencia rebalsó en el momento, en el que en un brusco movimiento Mu y Milo cayeron sentados sobre el suelo, Mu sentado sobre las piernas de Milo muy cerca de su zona más peligrosa, pensar que el escorpión estaba incitando a Mu fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Sus pasos se hicieron pesados, el oro de su armadura refulgía brillante por los rayos solares. Sus ojos eran amenazantes, intempestivos y crueles, el verde oscilaba oscuro en el iris de sus ojos. Despiadado se dirigía hacia la arena. Dohko que estaba vigilando el enfrentamiento sintió la oscura aura de Géminis, el sudor perló su frente, consciente de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser Saga enfurecido, se movió con rapidez y acabo la lucha con un empate. Milo y Mu veían desconcertados al chino, pero no rebatieron. Dohko suspiró, desde hacía meses había visto cambios en Mu, y también en Géminis, no tardó en asociar ambas situaciones y relacionarlos, algo se traían ambos, pero jamás se imaginó que sería con la intensidad que demostraba Saga en su acciones en aquel momento. Dohko soltó una risa nerviosa cuando vio a Mu acercarse a un ensombrecido Saga. Mu se percató del cambio en el griego, pero no hallaba razón para su semblante. Más no pudo seguir hilando sus ideas pues Saga no tardó en sumirlo en un agresivo y pasional beso frente a todos los asistentes al coliseo, Mu abrió grande los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la vergüenza. Saga era alguien discreto y de pocas palabras, aquel arrebato dejaba un mar de dudas en su interior respecto a su actual relación. Saga poseído por el deseo de control tomó a Mu de la cintura, quien por fortuna no llevaba su armadura y podía disfrutar del tacto de cada sinuosa parte de su cuerpo. El beso fue largo, feroz, apasionado, Saga no dejó nada a la imaginación de los demás, como un lobo devoraba al amable carnero dispuesto para el sacrificio de las divinidades.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta. Más Mu no pudo evitar sonreír después del beso al descubrir cuál era el origen de ese accionar. Saga marcaba su territorio y veía con ojos amenazantes a un escorpión que todavía estaba parado sobre la arena viendo a la pareja sorprendido. Mu entendió que quizás lo que ellos habían iniciado como un simple juego de placer terminaría en algo más que solo besos y caricias, por su parte desde hacía mucho que esperaba por ese momento.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
